While at various events, beverages or other liquids are often served from dispensers including spigots or similar devices which can leak or drip even after the spigot or valve is released or closed. This can cause excessive spillage, beverage waste, or slippery surfaces. Further, at such events, oftentimes one arm and/or hand is occupied holding a child, food plate, cane, or other, which can make it difficult to both hold a cup and dispense a beverage with the remaining hand. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that is capable of both holding a cup in position for filling from a dispenser and collecting overflow or drips from the dispenser during filling or after the cup is withdrawn.